First Time
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Rachel decides to go down on Brittany. Brittberry. Quinntana scene. DISCLAIMER: IF YOU ACTUALLY THINK GLEE IS MINE YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND. CAN I BE OUT OF MY MIND TOO? CAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME.


**First smut. Please be nice.**

'Hey, Rachel.' Brittany says as the brunette pushes the doors open and makes her way inside the auditorium.

Asides from them, Artie is the only one else in there and he is in the front. Since Brittany and the boy recently broke up, they don't actually talk.

'Hello, Brittany. How are you today?' She sits on the blonde's right in the back row (not her first place of choice but regardless).

Brittany wraps an arm around her waist and they talk, waiting everyone else's arrival.

'Sup, Britt.' Santana says as a way of greeting, not taking her eyes off her phone and plopping on the blonde's left. 'Hobbit.'

Rachel's face falls slightly.

'Hello, Santana.'

'S, be nice.' Brittany scolds her.

'Yeah, sure.' She still has her eyes glued to the phone.

'Did you even heard me?'

'Yeah, it's fine.'

'S.' Brittany punches her in the arm.

'Hey! What?' She rubs her arm and glares for a second at her best friend before her phone buzzes in her hand and she quickly looks back at it.

'Apologize to Rachel.'

'Why?'

'You hurt her.'

'No, I didn't.'

'Yes. You did. _Apologize._'

Santana rolls her eyes and looks behind Brittany, at the smaller of the three.

'Did I hurt you?'

'… Yes. I hate to be called out on my size.'

Santana sighs and looks back at her phone, tipping as she speaks.

'Sorry or whatever, Berry.'

Rachel beams at her.

'It's alright. Thank you for apologizing, Santana. It means quite a-'

'Just 'cause I 'pologized don't mean you getz to talk with me, Berry.'

'S.' Brittany hisses.

'What? I didn't call her hobbit or dwarf or some shit.'

'Who are you even texting? Do you have a girlfriend?!' The blonde asks her excited.

'Brittany!' Santana yells, dropping her phone and looking horrified at Rachel.

'It's alright, Santana. My lips are sealed as long as you want them to be.'

Santana visibly relaxes.

'Thanks.'

Her phone buzzes on her lap and she grabs it, her attention once again stole away from the other girls.

'So it is your girlfriend.' Brittany whispers now.

'Nah. I'm just textin' Q.'

'Girlfriend.' Brittany says to Rachel, completely ignoring her best friend.

'She's not my girlfriend.' Santana says exasperate.

'Say whatever you want, S, but you don't fool me. You and Quinn are totally getting your mack on.' She whispers the last sentence only for the other girl's ears, glancing at Artie.

Santana sighs.

'Either of you spills this and Quinn will murder me – we're dating.'

'I knew it!' Brittany yells, jumping up and clapping her hands in excitement. 'I'm so happy for you guys!' She pulls Santana up and wraps her arms around her, lifting her off the floor.

Santana laughs and tries to get out of her blonde friend's grasp without letting her phone drop.

'Britt! Put me down!' She manages to say between laughs.

Brittany does as she asked and they sit back down.

'Although I'm quite certain my body would never be discovered if I were to hug you, I'm also very happy for you and Quinn.'

'Thanks, Berry.' Her phone buzzes again and again they lose Santana.

Brittany once again wraps her arm around Rachel's waist, leaving Santana alone with her phone.

'Do you know what Mr. Schue wants to talk about?'

'It's likely about Sectionals.'

'Yeah…' Brittany looks down at Rachel's lips and then back up at her eyes. She finds them to be a shade or two darker and decides to lean in. Their lips are about to touch when they hear the auditorium's doors open and reluctantly pull back.

'Hey, guys.' Quinn says as she walks by both girls and sits next to Santana.

'Smooth, Fabray.' Santana whispers in her ear.

'I have the right of sitting next to my girlfriend.' Quinn whispers back.

'Yeah but you're forgetting we're not out.'

Quinn bites her lower lip and glances at the now more crowded auditorium. She looks at her friends, her second family and then looks back at her girlfriend.

'Then let's be.' She says.

'What?' Santana looks with pure shock at her girlfriend. 'Really?'

Quinn nods and takes Santana's olive's hand in her own, noticing the contrast once again.

'Really.' She smiles at her. 'When everyone is here, we'll tell them.'

'Do you think Mr. Schue will take too long?' Brittany asks.

'Well, he told us to be here at 3 and it's 3:05 so we have twenty minutes, give or take.' Quinn says, glancing at her watch.

Rachel grabs Brittany's hand and pulls the blonde up. She leads her to the backstage without a word.

'What just happened?' Santana asks to no one in particular.

'I don't have a single clue, baby.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Rachel, what-' Her question is muffled when Rachel crashes their lips together. Brittany moans and walks backwards until she hits the door. Her hands go to the brunette's hair and pull her closer.

Rachel roams her hands all over the blonde's body before she reaches for her behind. Brittany moans into the kiss again before pulling back.

'Fuck, Rachel.' She manages to breath out before Rachel pulls her in for another kiss.

Brittany has no idea where this Rachel came from but she is not complaining.

The brunette tugs at her shirt and Brittany lifts her arms. Rachel breaks the kiss and pulls the cheerio top off. Her eyes hungrily run over Brittany's exposed skin. She starts kissing her neck and shoulder blade while her hands unclasp the bra and Brittany shakes it off of her before arching her back.

'Rachel.' She breaths out.

Rachel kisses her lips again and cups the blonde's breasts. Brittany gasps into the kiss and Rachel takes the opportunity to dive her tongue inside the other girl's mouth. She moans and starts teasing a now erect nipple with one hand while her other goes south and firmly grasps that ass. Brittany moans and breaks apart breathless. Rachel quickly cover the nipple that isn't being teased into her mouth and bites softly, making another moan escape the blonde. Brittany grabs Rachel's head and pulls her forward. Rachel sucks and licks on the nipple before giving the other one the same treatment. Brittany wraps a leg around Rachel's waist and Rachel presses her bare thigh against the blonde's pussy.

Brittany starts riding her leg while her hands dig into her back. Rachel licks her nipple again before taking the blonde's skirt and panties off and falling to her knees. She lifts the leg that was on her waist and pulls it over her shoulder. Once again, her hand goes to that ass and squeezes. She licks Brittany's inner thigh and the blonde's hips buck forward while her hands fly to the brunette's hair. Rachel starts plumping her tongue in and out of Brittany's clit with a moan.

'Fuck, yes!' The blonde screams in delight.

Rachel wraps her free arm around her waist to steady her and squeezes her ass again before that hand comes to the front and she takes her tongue out one last time and swiftly plumps two fingers inside. A very loud moan comes out of the blonde's mouth and she starts moving her hips in rhythm with Rachel's fingers. Soon, her nails dig into Rachel's scalp and her walls tighten around the brunette's fingers.

Feeling this, Rachel speeds up her pace and Brittany orgasms with the shorter girl's name on her lips. After Brittany comes out of her high, Rachel pulls out her fingers and licks them clean.

'That was amazing, Rachel.'

Rachel blushes with a smile and kisses her thigh before helping the blonde dress herself.

'Sorry I more or less dragged you.'

'Don't be. I'm not.' She grins and cups Rachel's face before giving her a kiss that was meant to be soft but that quickly changed.

'WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP!? YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING FOR AN ETERNITY!' They hear Santana yell and both girls blush madly before grinning at each other and walking out.

'What's this sudden hurry about, Santana?' Rachel says as she and Brittany appear on stage holding hands.

'First: Britt, you look thoroughly fucked. Second: Berry, fix your hair. And third: Q and I gots some news.'

Mr. Schue looks between Rachel and Brittany and his mouth hangs open, having arrived after Santana's scream.

'Wait- you- you two.' He dumbly points between the girls.

'I don't believe I understand where you're trying to get at, Mr. Schue.' Rachel says with her million dollars smile.

'So that's what you meant by 'out of your league'.' Puck chuckles while looking at Rachel. 'And, seriously, fix your hair.'

Rachel does so and sits next to Quinn while Brittany sits on her other side.

'Horndogs.' Santana snickers before standing up with Quinn and wrapping an arm around her waist. 'Okay, listen up 'cause I ain't sayin' this twice. Quinn and I are together. Anyone with a problem or objection and A: gets castrated; B: gets punched in the boobs or C: dies. Depends on the crap you say. Understood?' Santana pointedly glares at Finn. 'Good. Go on, Mr. Schue.'

They sit back down and intertwine their hands while trying to ignore the 'I-just-had-the-best-sex-of-my-life' look on Brittany's face and the way Rachel keeps grinning with the 'I-fucked-your-girlfriend-deal-with-it' look at the glares Artie shoots her way.


End file.
